Unexpected love
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Chandler is in Iraq and Monica's son starts writing him for a class assignment. What happens when Chandler comes home and meets them?
1. meeting Chandler

**Monica's sons name is Dalton. He's 9. Monica has her own restaurant..**

**Enjoy!..**

Monica and Rachel were sitting on Monica's front steps of her home waiting for Dalton to get off of the bus.

"How is he doing?" Rachel asked Monica about Dalton.

Monica and Pete got divorced a couple months ago. Monica got to keep the house and Pete went around the world for his fighting career.

"Great actually. In school a couple months ago, they wrote a soldier in Iraq as a pen pal. Oh and I just signed him for baseball yesterday." Monica said.

Rachel smiled "That's great."

They both looked up and saw Dalton's bus coming.

Rachel patted her friends leg. "Well I should go." She lived a couple houses down with Ross. They didn't have any kids yet but they were trying.

Dalton ran up to Monica and hugged her. "Guess what mom?"

They went in. "What?" She smiled at her sons excitement.

"Remember my pen pal from Iraq?" He asked.

Monica nodded.

Dalton got his folder from his blue and white back pack. "He wrote me." He handed her the note, still smiling.

Monica smiled at him. "That's great." She opened it up and began reading.

_Dear Dalton,_

_Thank you for writing me. I have been over here for a year now. I should be coming home soon though._

_I think it's great that you're going to play baseball. It's a great sport. My favorite team is the Red Sox as well._

_Well kid, keep up the great work in school and I hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely, _

_Chandler._

Monica handed him the note back and Dalton immediately started writing another letter.

For the next couple of months, they continued to write each other. It kept his mind off of his dad being gone which made Monica happy.

"What's the matter?" Monica asked Dalton when she saw him sitting on the porch holding a baseball.

"I'm the worst player on the team." He said.

Monica sat down beside him and put her arm around him. "You're great son."

Dalton smiled slightly. "You're just saying that because you're my mom."

She kissed the top of his head. "No because it's true."

A taxi pulled up to their house.

"Are we having company?" Dalton asked.

"No." Monica stood up to see who it could be. A man in an army uniform stepped out with some bags. He looked at the address to make sure he had the right place.

"Does Dalton Becker live here?" He asked.

Monica walked closer to him. "I'm sorry, I don't know who you are."

Chandler took his hat off. "I'm Chandler, his pen pal from Iraq."

Dalton walked up to him and hugged him. "Wow what are you doing here?"

Chandler bent down. "I'm done in Iraq and I knew I had to meet you." He stood back up and smiled at Monica. "You must me Mrs. Becker."

She shook his hand. "My name is Monica Gellar. You can call me Monica." She already changed her last name.

"So how is the baseball going?" Chandler asked Dalton.

Dalton put his head down. "Not good."

"Well I can teach you if you want. I played in high school for four years." He said.

Dalton looked up at his mom. "Please mom?"

She nodded. "ok." She sat on the porch and watched the two have a great time.


	2. getting to know each other

Thank you for reviewing..

I really didn't like when the fanfiction was down.

Chandler and Dalton played for a while until Monica told Dalton it was time to come in for dinner.

"Can Chandler eat with us?" Dalton asked.

Monica fixed her sons hair. "If he wants." Monica said looking at Chandler.

"I would love to but I really should get home." He put his hand on Dalton's shoulder. "I'll be at your game Saturday."

Dalton's face lit up with excitement. "Really?"

Chandler nodded. "I sure will."

Once Chandler left, Dalton saw something in the yard. He ran to see what it was. "Mom, Chandler left his hat."

Monica opened the door as Dalton came running up. "We can give it to him Saturday honey."

The next morning, after Dalton got on the bus, Monica took a shower and got dressed. She wanted to go to her restaurant. She then went into the kitchen and started a small pot of coffee. She went to answer the door when she heard a knock.

"Hi Chandler." She opened the door for him to come in. "Oh you forgot your hat." She went over to the counter and got it.

"Thank you." He said taking it from her.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" She kindly asked.

He smiled at her. "Yes thank you."

She got them each a cup of coffee and they sat down at the table.

"Are you stationed here?" She asked and took a drink.

He nodded as he sat his cup down. "Yes for the next year or two at least. Dalton is a great kid you have."

Monica smiled. "Thank you. You writing him has really helped him adjust. His father is traveling and trying to become the ultimate fighting champion."

Chandler nodded. "He made my last months in Iraq easier."

Monica looked at the clock that hung on her kitchen wall. "I need to get down to my restaurant. Do you want to come see it?" She asked."

"Sure." He said as they both stood up.

She put their cups in the sink and rinsed them out. "Well it's not open yet. Everything is set up and now they are finishing up the painting."

He smiled at her. "That's incredible though. What's the name?"

"MG's" Monica smiled. "My initials."

He couldn't stop looking at her. "Great name."

They both got into their cars and he followed her about 15 minutes away to her restaurant.

They walked in, the walls were tan with red trimming. The tables were brown and it had great lighting. There was even a small bar in the corner. Nothing big, it was a family place.

Chandler looked around before speaking. "The place looks great Monica."

"Thank you." She said still trying to take the view in. She hadn't been there in a couple days.

"When does it open?" He asked.

"Friday night." She said and picked up a menu. She couldn't wait to see if this place was going to be a success.

"I'll be there." He said smiling at her. "Can I buy you breakfast?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded. "I would like that." They walked out of the restaurant and she locked the doors.

They went down the street to a little diner. Once they were done, they went back to her place where they talked some more. She wanted to get to know the man that her son loved so much.

"I had a great time today." She said that afternoon as Chandler was leaving.

He nodded as he looked into her eyes. "I did too."

They looked into each other's eyes for a couple seconds before they both slowly leaned in to kiss each other. When they were inches away from each other, Rachel came through the gate.

Chandler backed up and shook her hand. "I'll see you later."

"Ok." Monica said as she watched him walk away. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Instead, she went in with Rachel.


	3. ball game

**Thank you for all the great reviews**

Friday night came and it was the opening of Monica's restaurant. She put her shoes on and went to Dalton's room.

"Are you ready to go honey?" She asked.

"Yes." He said as he put his Lego's away.

She put a hand on his shoulder as they walked out to the car.

They got there at the same time Chandler did. Monica smiled at him as they got out of the car. "Thank you for coming." She told him.

He let out his hand, to escort her inside. "My pleasure."

She took his hand and held Dalton's hand with her other hand as they crossed the street. "His sitter just called. She's having car trouble and couldn't make it. Do you mind if Dalton sits with you at dinner?"

He nodded. "Sure. It's no problem at all."

They walked in and there were a lot of people there. Monica kissed Dalton on the cheek then went in the back to see how everything was going.

Dalton and Chandler were seated and they ordered.

"Are you coming to my game?" Dalton asked.

Chandler nodded. "Of course. We practiced so much; you're going to do great."

Dalton smiled. "Thanks."

They got their food and ate. Monica came over a couple times to check on them. Then they waited for Monica to be done. Soon, Dalton was getting bored. When Monica came over to them, she said Chandler could take him somewhere for a couple hours. So Chandler took him to the batting cages.

They were back in time for the crowd to leave.

"So what did you think of the food?" She asked.

"It was great mom." Dalton said and hugged her.

She had her arms around her son and looked at Chandler. "What did you think?"

"It was great. I'll see you tomorrow at the game." He said.

The next morning, Monica was sitting on the bleachers, waiting for the game to start. Chandler was getting the two of them something to drink. Ross and Rachel came and sat on the other side of her.

"Guess what?" Rachel asked, barely able to control her excitement. Before Monica could say anything she spoke again. "Ross and I are having a baby." She squealed.

Monica smiled and hugged them both. "That's great, I'm so happy for you."

Chandler came back and handed Monica her drink.

Dalton's team ended up winning, 7-0.

"Why don't the two of you come over tonight. I'll cook dinner to celebrate Dalton's team winning and your restaurant opening." Chandler said.

Monica smiled and nodded. "Ok that sounds great."

While they were talking, Dalton snuck over to Rachel.

"Aunt Rachel, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure honey what is it?" She asked.

He looked at his mom and Chandler then back at her. "I think my mom and Chandler like each other. He wants us to have dinner tonight at his house to celebrate but I want them to be alone. Can I stay with you?" He asked. He knew Ben would be there tonight. Ben was 10.

Rachel smiled. She agreed with Dalton. "Of course you can."

Dalton smiled and hugged her. "Thanks aunt Rachel." When he let go of her, Monica walked over to them.

Rachel stood up. "Mon, Ben is coming over tonight and wants Dalton to spend the night with him."

"Ok," She looked down at Dalton. "Do you want to go to Chandler's first?" She asked.

"We are ordering pizza tonight." Rachel spoke up.

Monica took Dalton home to get his stuff together for his sleepover. She was kind of happy to have alone time with Chandler.


	4. dinner with Chandler

**Thank you for reviewing..**

Monica changed into white jeans and a black shirt. Then she put on her black high heels. She checked her hair once more in the mirror before going into Dalton's room.

"Are you ready to go to Uncle Ross and Aunt Rachel's house?" She asked as she watched him in the door way.

"Yes mommy and you look pretty." Dalton told her with a smile on his face.

Monica bent down and kissed him. "Thank you baby." She turned his light off and took him next door to Rachel. When they walked in she gave Dalton a kiss good bye before he ran off to play with Ben.

"Do you think I'm over dressed?" Monica asked Rachel.

Rachel looked at Monica's outfit. "Not at all you look great."

"Call me if you need anything." Monica said almost not wanting to leave her son.

Rachel made her go out of the door. "Just relax and have fun. You deserve it."

Rachel was right. She hadn't had time to herself. Now that she was a single mom, there was no time for that. She was ok with that though.

Monica got into her car and drove to Chandler's after putting his address into the GPS. She pulled up to his house after going up the long drive way. It was a huge white house. She smiled when he came outside to great her. He opened her door for her as she got out.

"Where is Dalton?" He asked as they went into his house.

"He wanted to spend the night with his cousin." Monica said.

Chandler nodded. "Let me show you around." He said as they walked in.

Monica loved what she saw when they walked in. There was a double sided stair case and the floors were marble. He had a giant living room that sat off to the right. Then a game room to the left. Straight ahead was the kitchen that was also large. It had an island in t he middle. In the kitchen was a back door that led to a giant back yard, a pool with a small water fall and hot tub. Then when they went upstairs, There was his office, two guest rooms and his master bedroom with a giant walk in closet and bathroom. There were also three other bathrooms upstairs.

"So what do you think?" He asked as they went into the kitchen.

"It's beautiful." She was suddenly embarrassed of her two bed room and two bathroom house that had only one story.

They continued to talk as Chandler cooked. He made chicken Alfredo for dinner.

Once it was done, they sat down with wine glasses at the dinner table.

"So tell me about yourself." Monica said.

"Well I am from the city but I actually love living out here in Westchester. I don't have any kids and I have never been married. I have been in the army for five years. What about you?" He asked.

Monica sat her drink down. "I am also from the city." She said with a smile. "And I was married for 10 years and you already know my son. We got divorced because he wants to be the ultimate fighting champion which caused him to never be home. And when he was home, he was in our room trying to book more fights."

Chandler gently put his hand over hers that was on the table. "I'm sorry Monica."

Monica smiled at him and before she knew it, he was leaning in to kiss her. She met him half way, and they kissed. He opened his mouth some after a couple seconds, hoping she would to. The kiss deepened as Chandler's hands went through Monica's hair. Monica moved her hands up to his neck.


	5. a game and breakfast

**Thank you for reviewing.. **

**Did you guys see that Courteney Cox is nominated for a People's choice award and so is her show?**

Monica smiled the next morning, when she woke up in Chandler's bed. His arms were around her and her head was laying on his chest. She gently sat up so she wouldn't wake him up.

When she came out of the bathroom, she got dressed. Then Chandler woke up.

He smiled at her. "Sleep well?"

She turned to face him and smiled. "Great. Did you?"

He nodded. "I sure did. Would you like some breakfast?"

She found her shoes and sat on the end of his bed. "I would love to have some but I need to get Dalton."

He got out of bed, then he walked over to her and held her hands when she stood up. "I don't know about you but I would love to date you." He smiled when she agreed. "So how about you go get Dalton and we can all go out for a nice breakfast." He put her hair behind her ear.

She slid her arms around his neck and softly kissed his lips. "I think it sounds like a great idea."

Monica went home, took a shower and got dressed, then went to get Dalton from next door.

They met Chandler at the restaurant.

"Hi Chandler." Dalton walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Can you practice baseball with me some more?"

Chandler nodded. "I have a surprise for you."

Dalton's face lit up as he waited for Chandler to continue.

"I have tickets to a Red Sox game. Two of them actually. Do you want to come with me?"

Dalton smiled and looked at Monica. "Can I mom? Please?"

Monica smiled at her sons excitement. "Of course you can." She looked at Chandler. "When is it."

"Next Saturday." Chandler told her.

Dalton was so excited, he couldn't wait for the game with Chandler. The two had gotten very close, which made Monica very happy.

"Be good." Monica told Dalton when Chandler came to get him.

"Ok mom. Are you going to be lonely all by yourself?" Dalton asked.

Monica smiled and kissed Dalton. "I'll be fine baby. Go have fun. I think aunt Rachel is coming over."

A couple hours later, Chandler came back with a sleeping Dalton. He carried him so he wouldn't have to wake up. When he walked in, he didn't see Monica. So Chandler carried Dalton to his bed and tucked him in. When he came back out, Monica was sitting on the back porch. Chandler came out and sat by her.

"What's wrong?" He asked and put his arm around her.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Pete called."

Chandler looked at her confused.

"That's Dalton's dad. He said he can't come see Dalton next week on his birthday." She sadly said.

Chandler kissed her head. "I'm sorry. Don't worry, we'll make sure it's the best birthday ever."

Monica smiled at him. "Thank you."


	6. holidays

**Thank you for reviewing..**

A couple weeks later, on October 12th was Dalton's 10th birthday. He had some of his friends over at the park. They played baseball and played on the playground. Then they had cake and opened presents.

"Did you have a good time?" Monica asked on the way home.

Dalton was looking out the window but he turned his head to his mom. "It was great. Thank you."

She looked in her review mirror and smiled at him while they were at a red light. "You're welcome honey."

Dalton smiled when they got home and Chandler had his arm around Monica. Dalton loved that his mom and Chandler were dating. He wanted his mom to be happy and he really liked Chandler.

Soon after that was Halloween. Dalton went as soldier from the army. Chandler helped him with his costume. Then they all three went trick or treating.

"Do I look like a real soldier?" Dalton asked Chandler as they walked down the street.

Chandler smiled at him. "You sure do kiddo."

Then Thanksgiving came. Chandler's parents weren't going to be in town so he had dinner with Monica and her friends.

"Do you know what you're having yet?" Monica asked Rachel who was now 5 months pregnant.

Everyone looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"A girl." Rachel smiled.

Everyone congratulated her and Ross.

Chandler looked over at Monica. He could tell she really wanted a baby. He wouldn't mind having one either. In the future.

Once Christmas came, Chandler helped them decorate. On Christmas Eve, Chandler was going to sleep over.

"Merry Christmas." Chandler smiled. It was now midnight.

Monica smiled and snaked her arms around his neck. "Merry Christmas. We better get to sleep. Dalton will be up early."

Chandler gave her a quick kiss then rolled off her and on to the other side of the bed.

Dalton was up at 6 and they opened presents.

"Can I stay up like you?" Dalton asked on New Years eve.

"Sure." Monica told him, knowing he would fall asleep. And he did by 9.

"Happy New Year." Chandler said after he kissed Monica at midnight.

Her arms were still around him and she looked at him sweetly. "Happy New Year."

Chandler ended up sleeping there. He lay in bed as he waited for Monica to change. "Can I tell you something?" He asked as he watched her get ready for bed.

"Sure." She said as she climbed under the covers.

He sat up so he could look into her eyes. "I love you Monica."

Monica could feel butterflies in her stomach as the words came from his mouth. "I love you too Chandler."

He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. As she laid back on her pillow he slowly climbed on top of her.

A couple weeks went by, and Chandler came over while Dalton was in school. He smiled when he saw Monica in her pajamas, drinking coffee and watching the Today show.

She looked over at him and smiled. The smile soon faded when she saw the sadness in her boyfriends eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He sat next to her and took her hands in his. "I deploy back to Iraq next week."

Monica could feel the tears form in her eyes. "Really?"

He nodded and kissed her forehead.

The next week came way to fast. Monica and Dalton went to see him off.

After sharing a passionate kiss with Monica, Chandler knelt down to Dalton. "Be a good boy and take care of your mom."

Dalton nodded and hugged him. "Can I write you like I did for school?" He asked when they pulled away.

Chandler smiled. "I would love it if you did."

The ride back home after Chandler got on the plane was silent. It was going to be a long year.


	7. busy weekend

**Thank you for all the great reviews..**

Two months went by since Chandler deployed once again. It was Saturday and Dalton was waiting patiently for the mail to come. He wanted to see if Chandler had written him or not. Neither Monica nor Dalton had heard from him since he left. They were worried.

"Did he write you?" Monica asked Dalton when he came in from getting the mail.

Dalton sadly looked at the ground and shook his head.

Monica got up from the couch and went over to her son, bringing him into a hug. "Maybe he's just been busy." She said, hoping it was true. The army wouldn't tell her anything because they weren't married.

She let go of Dalton and went over to her phone when it rang. "You are?...Ok we'll be right there." She said then hung up. She grabbed her purse and keys. "Come on we have to go. Aunt Rachel is having the baby."

They hurried out of the house and into the car. They waited for what seemed like forever for the baby to be born. Finally 5 hours later, they had a daughter named Isabella Gellar. Once Monica and Dalton visited for a little while, they went home.

Later that night, Monica went in Dalton's room. "Bedtime honey." She told him. She walked over to his bed and tucked him in. Then she kissed his forehead. "Goodnight." She walked over to the door and turned the light out.

"Mom?" Dalton asked just before she left.

She turned around to face him. "Yes son?"

"I hope Chandler is ok." He told her.

She smiled slightly. "Me too honey."

The next morning, Monica was woken up by a knock on the door. She looked at her clock and saw it was 8am. She got up and put her bathrobe on before answering.

Tears filled her eyes when she opened up the door. "Oh Chandler." She wrapped her arms around him like she never wanted to let him go. "What happened?" She asked gesturing to fact he had a cane.

He walked in and sat with her on the couch. "Well I was shot in the leg when I first got there. Then I had surgery on it. Then sent me home so it can heal." He paused and looked into her eyes. Then he cupped her face in his hands. "I've missed you."

She put her hands over his as they kissed. "I missed you too. We were so worried."

Hearing all the talking in the living room, Dalton woke up. Dalton filled Chandler in on everything he missed in the last two months while Monica sat in Chandler's arms. She was so glad he was ok.

"Monica?" Chandler asked that night. She looked over at him so he continued. "Will you and Dalton move in with me."

She smiled and kissed him.

He laughed when they pulled away. "Is that a yes."

She nodded and kissed him again. "Yes."

Monica got Joey and Ross to help move the next day since Chandler was hurt. She was so excited to move into Chandler's house. So was Dalton. He loved swimming and Chandler had a huge pool. He also had a game room that Dalton was also excited about.

Chandler walked up behind Monica and kissed her neck while she was unpacking. "Hey roomie." He said with a smile on his face. "Take a break and lets go upstairs to my room. So we can try out my bed.

"That sounds tempting." She started to say but was cut off when he came in front of her and kissed her.

"We- can- unpack- later- babe-." He said in between kisses. "And Dalton is with your parents."

She smiled and led him upstairs.


	8. The 4th

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews..**

It was now the fourth of July. Monica had to run to the restaurant to see how everything was going. Dalton and Chandler were in charge of getting the fireworks.

"I've been thinking about something. I just need your approval first." Chandler said during the drive back home.

Dalton smiled. He loved being included. "Ok what is it?"

"You know how much I love you two right?" He asked glancing at Dalton.

"Of course. You're one of the best guys I know." Dalton said truthfully.

Chandler smiled. "Well I was thinking of asking your mom to marry me."

"Yes please do." Dalton said happily.

Chandler laughed and turned off the car when they got home. "I'm glad you like the idea. You can't say a word to your mom. Ok?"

Dalton nodded. "I promise."

Later on when Monica got home, Dalton was sitting on the step playing his DS.

"Hi honey." She bent down and kissed her head. "Did you have fun with Chandler?"

Dalton paused his game and looked up at her. "Yeah we got a lot of cool fireworks."

"Great." She looked around. "Where is he?"

"Inside on the phone." Dalton said then returned to his game.

"Honey." Monica called out when she walked through the door.

She found him in the kitchen, getting everything ready for the BBQ. "Hey I'm back." She said.

He smiled and kissed her. "I have exciting news." He started putting the sauce on the ribs.

She sat her purse down. "What is it?"

"I just talked to my general and I got offered a promotion. I get to stay here and the best part is." He took her hands in his. "With this promotion I won't have to deploy."

Monica smiled and hugged him like she never wanted to let him go. With her arms still around his neck, she brought her head back and kissed him passionately.

As the kiss deepened, Chandler moved his hands down her back.

Monica slowly pulled back. "That is the best news ever."

He gently stroked her hair. "I love you so much."

She lay her head on his shoulder. "I love you too."

Later that night, the gang came over to celebrate the 4th of July. Dalton and Ben played in the game room until dinner was done. It was a beautiful night, so they ate outside on the patio tables.

Then Chandler, Ross and Joey set of the fireworks.

"I can't believe Isabella slept through that." Rachel said when it was over.

Monica smiled at the baby and Chandler came over and put his arm around her.

"Well Mike and I have some news." Phoebe said. Her and Mike got married in May. "I'm pregnant." She shouted. Everyone was so happy for her. They congratulated the parents to be. She was due in February.

"Do you want kids?" Monica asked that night, when Chandler crawled into bed next to her.

Chandler lay down and Monica cuddled up with him in his arms. "I do want kids."

Monica tilted her head and kissed him.

Chandler deepened the kiss before Monica could say anymore. He didn't want to ruin his proposal plans.


	9. Happy birthday

**Thank you for reviewing**

Two weeks had passed since Chandler decided to propose. Now he just needed to be brave enough to do it. He didn't understand how he couldn't do it. He fought in wars but couldn't ask his girlfriend to marry him.

One night, Chandler had to work late. When he came home, Dalton was asleep and Monica was in bed reading a book. He stood in the door way of their room and smiled at her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey how was work?" She asked then went back to reading.

"Good." He said and took his jacket and boots off. Then he crawled into bed. He took her book and sat it on her night stand. Then he climbed on top of her and started kissing her neck. A soft moan left her mouth as he moved to her lips. Her arms snaked around him as she lay back slowly on the bed. With his tongue still in her mouth, he felt around for the light to turn it off.

Chandler woke up with a smile on his face after the night before. He got dressed and went down to the kitchen. He saw Dalton in there.

"Do you want some eggs?" Chandler asked.

Dalton closed the cabinet and turned around to face him. "Sure." He sat on the bar stool that was at the island. He watched Chandler get the eggs from the fridge. "Did you do it yet?" Dalton asked.

Chandler knew what he meant. He meant the proposal. "No I am trying to find the perfect way and time."

"Well her birthday is next week. Do it then." Dalton suggested.

Chandler nodded. "Good idea buddy."

Chandler spent the next couple of days planning how to propose. Finally it was Monica's birthday and he knew just what to do.

Chandler and Monica dropped Dalton off with her parents. Then they went out to a lovely dinner with the gang. After that, they went back home. They walked up to the door hand in hand.

Chandler stopped at the door before they went in.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" He asked then softly kissed her lips.

She smiled. "A couple times."

He put his arm around her waist then unlocked the door to their home. He then led her to the back. He put his hand on the door to the back yard, then looked back at her. "Close your eyes."

She did without question. She loved surprises.

He opened the door and led her outside. "Ok open."

Her hand went to her mouth and she gasped. The pool was lined up with candles and flowers were every where. She looked around, taking it all in.

"Honey what's all this for? You already gave me an amazing night." She said.

"I'm about to make it better. Look down." He said as he got the hair that the wind blew in her face.

She looked down and rose petals were there and spelled out marry me.

Before she could respond, he cupped her face in his hands. "From the moment I meant you, I realized you were the woman for me. I want to always be there for you. I want to grow old with you and most importantly, I want you to be the mother of my children." He wiped away tears that escaped her eyes. "Will you be my wife."

"Yes." She said and jumped in his arms after he slipped the diamond ring on her finger.

He kissed her and the kiss deepened as he lay her on the hammock under the stars.


	10. baby blues

**Thank you for reviewing. **

**I am getting a computer this week so I won't have to share with my mom and sister anymore! Yay**

Phoebe and Rachel started helping Monica plan the wedding the next day. 5 months later, on December 17th they got married.

Then after that, they went to Vermont for their honeymoon. They both knew it wasn't fancy but since 11 year old Dalton was at home, they didn't want to be to far and only gone for a weekend.

"I've been thinking." Chandler said one morning, as he and Monica drank coffee on the back porch. The sun was rising. The sky was a pretty shade of pink.

"What about?" Monica sat a plate of muffins down and Chandler pulled her onto his lap.

"I love Dalton like he is my son. He is such a great kid and getting older. So I was wondering if it was time to give him a little brother or sister." He said and kissed her shoulder.

Monica positioned herself so she was facing Chandler. "Really?" She asked surprised.

Chandler nodded. "Very much so honey."

Monica smiled and rubbed his chest. "That sounds perfect."

So that day, they began trying. After a couple of months, Monica was becoming discouraged.

Chandler rubbed her arms as she threw away another negative pregnancy test. "How long did it take for you to get pregnant with Dalton?"

Monica walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed, followed by Chandler. "We didn't try. It just happened."

Chandler kissed her forehead. "It will happen baby."

After a couple more months, they decided to go to a Dr and see what the problem was.

"Do you want a brother or a sister?" Chandler asked Dalton as they played catch outside.

Dalton smiled. "Very much so."

Chandler smiled and nodded. "Do you remember how your mom told you we were hoping for one?"

Dalton smiled and nodded. "Is she pregnant?"

Chandler shook his head sadly. "No so we went to the Dr to run some test." He put his arm around Dalton as he came up to Chandler.

"Is everything ok?" Dalton asked.

Chandler kissed the top of his head. "We find out tomorrow."

Dalton felt bad for them. He knew they really wanted one. "Can I come?"

Chandler smiled at him. "No bud. You have school."

"Dinner is ready." They heard Monica call."

"Lets go eat." Chandler said and they went in.

**Sorry it's so short.**


	11. results

**Thank you so much for all the reviews.**

**I now have a computer. **

The next morning, after watching Monica clean the same dish five times, Chandler walked over to her and stood behind her. He rubbed her arms. "Everything will be alright." He kissed her cheek and put the dish in the dish drainer.

Monica sighed. Then she turned around to face him. "What if it's not?" She asked softly.

He smiled at her. "Don't think otherwise."

Later that day, they were sitting in Dr. Brown's office. They were waiting for him to come deliver the news for their results.

Chandler gave Monica's hand a slight squeeze to let her know everything will be alright.

Dr. Brown walked in and shook their hands before sitting down. He opened their files.

Monica and Chandler had never been so nervous.

Dr. Brown put his glasses on and set the file down on his desk. "Mr. Bing everything looks great. And Mrs. Bing." He looked over at her. "It's nothing serious but you have a hormone imbalance."

Monica took a deep breath. "What can I do to fix it?"

"Well I will prescribe you something to take for two weeks. Then you will come back and see me. If your hormones are normal again then you can start trying for a family. Any questions?" He asked.

"What if the medicine doesn't work?" Chandler asked.

"In a case like that, I'll just prescribe her something stronger." Dr. Brown said.

"I'm glad it was nothing serious." Chandler said when they were home.

Monica nodded and wrapped her arms around him. "Me too."

Chandler sat down and brought Monica onto his lap. "I love you so much." He lay her down on the clock and gently got on top of her.

"Honey we can't." She said as he kissed her neck.

"Five minutes?" He begged.

She smiled at him. "I would love to but Dalton should be home any minute and you're taking him to a knicks game. Remember?"

He groaned and got off of her. "Yes but when we come back you're all mine."


	12. happy

**Thank you for reviewing**

Monica took her medicine for her hormones every day for two weeks. Just like she was supposed to. Then two weeks later, she went back for some test to see if the medicine had worked. Now here she was, after two weeks of medicine and two more weeks to get the results. She was finally going to find out if her and Chandler could start trying for a baby.

"I'm sorry that I can't come with you." Chandler said as he got dressed for work.

Monica got up from the bed and walked over to him. "It's ok honey. I'll let you know what the results are."

He kissed her forehead. "Ok."

Chandler was sitting at his desk doing work. He was so happy he had this new job in the army. One that didn't have him deploying.

"Come in." Chandler said when he heard a knock on the door. He stood up when he saw it was Monica. "How was the appointment?" He asked and rubbed her arms.

"I have great news." Monica said with a smile on her face.

He reached behind her and shut the door. Then he gestured for her to have a seat. He sat in his chair and she sat across from him in a chair.

She sat her purse down. "Well the medicine worked. My hormone levels are back to normal."

Chandler smiled. He walked over to his wife and hugged her. "Oh honey that makes me so happy. Does this mean we can start trying again?"

Monica stood up in front of him. "We don't need to. She said I am 4 weeks pregnant."

He couldn't contain his excitement. He picked her up and kissed her passionately.

That night, they told Dalton and he couldn't have been happier. So was the gang when they told them. And to their surprise, so were their parents.

Dalton and Chandler were outside playing ball one day.

"When is mom going to have the baby?" Dalton asked as he made a shot.

Chandler caught the ball when it came out of the hoop. "Great shot and the baby will be here in January. She's due January 26th.

Dalton nodded and looked like he was deep in thought.

"Are you ok?" Chandler asked.

Dalton nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

Chandler walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You can always ask me anything."

"Well there is this kid in my class. His name is Greg. Greg said that his mom and dad just had a baby last month. And ever since then, they haven't been going to any of his basketball games and have been late getting him from school."

Chandler brought Dalton into a hug. "That isn't going to happen. I promise."

That night, Chandler told Monica what Dalton had told him earlier that afternoon. Monica felt horrible about it. She didn't want Dalton to feel that way. The next morning, she had a talk with him about it before school.

Three months had passed. Dalton couldn't wait to be a big brother.

"Good morning." Chandler said as he came down the stairs.

Monica kissed him. "Are you coming to my appointment?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said and they shared a passionate kiss.

Later that day, they were in a room at the Dr. Office. They watched the screen, waiting for their small baby to appear.

"Oh my." The Dr. said.

"What? What do you mean oh my?" Chandler asked.

"It's twins." She said.


	13. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Here is the epilogue.. I have another story planned that will be up today.**

Monica and Chandler were so happy that they were having twins. They both had great jobs and could afford it. Everyone else was also very excited for the newlyweds.

Now Monica was 5 months pregnant, and they were going to find out what they are having.

"Whoa where are you going?" Chandler rushed over to her as she grabbed her chef jacket.

Monica was shocked that he didn't want her leaving. "I'm just going to my restaurant."

"Honey. You have a manager for a reason. He takes care of things when you aren't there. You need to take things easy." He gently said as he put both of his hands on her now visible stomach.

Monica smiled. "Honey, I worked 6 days a week before I was the boss and could take days off. I did that until I was 8 months pregnant with Dalton."

Chandler sighed. "Ok but, now things are different and you're carrying two babies." He picked her up and put her chef coat down. "What do you say we just lay in bed all day until we go find out what we're having?"

"I really should go." She started to say but Chandler stopped her.

"No is not an option Mrs. Bing." He lay her down and started kissing her until she finally gave in.

Later that day, they found out they were having a boy and a girl. So Chandler started the nursery so it would be ready. As the months went by, Chandler got more and more happy that he was going to be a dad. He always helped Monica with everything she needed. He made dinner and even taught Dalton some things. Every day after work, he would rub Monica's feet and get her anything she wanted to eat at any time she wanted it.

Now that the holidays were done and of course their one year wedding anniversary, it was the month the twins were due. Which was January. She only had three weeks to go.

Since Rachel and Ross moved near them, Rachel said she would come at any time to stay with Dalton when Monica went into labor.

Chandler, Monica and Dalton were watching a movie together one night. They were watching 'The Heat.' Chandler had his arm around Monica. Monica was sitting against him with her feet stretched out on the couch. Dalton was stretched out on the recliner.

"Chandler?" Dalton whispered noticing his mom had fallen asleep.

"Let me put your mom to bed and we'll talk." Chandler whispered back. He slowly got up and carried Monica to bed. He kissed her and went back downstairs to Dalton who was now 12.

"Over the years, you have become one of my best friends. I was wondering if you would care if I called you dad." Dalton asked shyly.

Chandler smiled. "I would be honored."

A couple days later, on January 20th, Monica went into labor at 7am. Rachel came right over once the contractions were close together which was at 10am. Chandler was coaching her through it all and she thanked him for it. Then at 5pm their twins were born.

**6 years later.**

"I'm going to miss you so much." Monica cried as she hugged 18year old Dalton.

"I'm going to miss you too mom." He said, still hugging her.

"Bye Dalton." Both twins, Hannah and James said.

Dalton smiled and picked them up. "Bye guys." He stood up. "Where is dad? My cab is going to be here."

Monica sighed. "I would have brought you to the airport."

"Don't be silly. You just had a baby three days ago." He told his mom.

Chandler came down the stairs, with the newest member to their family, Bryce.

Dalton kissed the baby's head and hugged Chandler.

Chandler brought Monica into a hug when Dalton left. "It will be ok baby."

Monica nodded. "I know but my baby is going to college."

Chandler smiled and kissed her head. "Well now we can raise three more together."

Monica smiled up at him. "Sounds perfect."


End file.
